Eternally Yours
by bcbylcnx
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the shikon miko travelling through time. Gets stuck in the modern age after her family is killed and burned in her family shrine. She moves in with her cousins Kuwabara and Shizuru then finds herself in the middle of another adventure when hers hasn't even been completed yet. How would she get back to the past to finish the jewel?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I know I have unfinished stories, but I've had like three different plots running around in my head and I wanted to write 1 chapter for each of them to see how they pan out. To be honest I have more than three, but this one hit me because I want a good Yusuke/Kagome pairing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Kagome, run!" Her mother's frantic voice yelled at her. "Hide!" the woman exclaimed, her voice filled with fear. The young girl wanted to refuse, but the look in the older woman's eyes made her run. She jumped out of her window, ignoring the pain that shot through her legs and ran into the well house on her family's shrine.

Blue eyes were wide with fear as she searched for a hiding place, finally finding one and whimpering when she heard gunshots and the screams of her mother, grandfather and her brother. "Burn the place to the ground!" A voice shouted as it neared the well house. Kagome curled further into the corner she hid in behind the stacks of boxes as she heard the door slide open.

"Kai! Come on, we have the go! I can hear sirens!" A different voice shouted from outside.

A frustrated grunt came from the man identified as Kai. The door shut and the girl squeezed her eyes shut. The door slid open once again minutes later and she whimpered. "There's someone in here!" an unfamiliar voice called out. The sound of footsteps neared her hiding spot and boxes were pulled away. Wide, fear-filled blue eyes looked at the police officer that was revealed. "It's okay, you're safe," the male placated the young girl.

"Yuna! Gaito! In here," he called out once again and two other police officers rushed in. It was a man and a woman. The woman, Yuna, gasped, "who is she?" she asked, coming closer to the shivering girl. Kagome looked between the three people in front of her, swallowing thickly as she took the hand the woman extended to her. "Let's get her to the station," the first officer stated.

* * *

*A couple hours later*

"Kagome Higurashi, age 17, sex female, blue eyes, black hair, found in the well house on her shrine, her family was murdered and the shrine holding the dead bodies was burnt down" the man sighed as he typed his report. "Yuna, did you find out if she had any other family?" he asked. The woman nodded, "Yes, Shizuru and Kazuma Kuwabara, they're her cousins, sir," she said. "Contact them, this girl needs to rest with people she finds familiar," he ordered. The male's eyes drifted to the corner where the quiet girl sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, blue eyes almost empty. "Captain, she seems to be catatonic and unresponsive," Yuna drawled on cautiously as he approached the girl, "I know Yuna, but can you blame her, in one night her family was killed and she would have been too if she weren't hiding in that well," he said and sat next to the girl. A large, warm hand placed itself on the girl's arm which drew her out of her thoughts. Kagome stared at the man, blue eyes meeting warm brown, "I'm Toga," he introduced calmly, opening a palm for her to shake.

Her eyes darted between his hand and his face before slowly placing her small hand in his large one, "Kagome," she said. He, of course, knew her name but let her introduce herself anyway. "It was smart of you to hide," he stated and she shook her head, "it was a coward's move, I am not a coward I- " she trailed off, she almost gave away her most important secret. She had been traveling back and forth between the present and the past for over 2 years now. She'd seen scarier things than a couple of thugs with some fire. She had survived worse things like torture from an evil hanyou and she had the scars on her body to prove that.

She'd been trapped in the present for about a week, Inuyasha had sent her through after rescuing her and he had Miroku put some sort of spell on the well so that she couldn't come back through. She had the shards with her, but with the seal on the well she wouldn't be able to get back to them to even let them know what happened. There was no getting back to that time for her and if he ever came looking for her he would only find the shambles of her childhood home. Toga watched the girl have some sort of inner argument with herself and frowned slightly, "it was smart, Kagome, you'd have been dead just like your family," he said. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. They were dead. All of them. She was alone now.

* * *

*At Kuwabara's House*

Shizuru numbly put the phone back on its receiver, walking into her brother's room. Loud snores filled the room and the woman growled and grabbed a pillow, hitting him with it repeatedly until he woke up.

"Damnit Shizuru! Why'd you wake me up!?" he yelled groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, opening them to glare at his sister, he stopped halfway when he saw that she was crying. "We've gotta get to the police station in Tokyo to pick up our cousin, Kagome, I'll explain on the way," she said and left the room immediately. Kuwabara rubbed his eyes, yawning as he rolled out of bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt. Why was his cousin at the police station?

The ride to the station was that of a numb one as Shizuru explained everything that happened. Kagome was the only survivor of the attack on Higurashi shrine. "Now Kazuma, you're going have to be less of an idiot around her, we're all she has and we're practically strangers…you're spirit detective business also remains a secret and your friends need to watch themselves…I don't want that shrimp anywhere near Kagome, Kurama is fine…Yusuke….well he's a danger no matter what but you won't be able to keep him away," Shizuru said and Kuwabara nodded. He was mostly in agreement, though he was sure Hiei would not go near her as he wasn't a huge fan of humans. He tolerates Yusuke, but hates him – the feeling is mutual on that, stupid shrimp.

Shizuru had pulled up to the station and both of them got out of the car. It was a tragedy really, they hadn't seen Kagome for a year as she wasn't present on the holidays they spent together. Something about being sick a lot. Which Kuwabara always thought was bogus because Kagome was always super healthy, she never even got chicken pox when they were kids. The two walked into the station and instantly their eyes dropped to the girl sitting with the officer. That was definitely Kagome, but something was different about her, she had tanner skin and a wise look on her features as if she'd seen and been through a lot.

"Kazuma!" the girl spoke up as soon as her blue eyes landed on her both of her cousins, she got up and threw her arms around the taller male, her small form shaking even as he hugged her back. He felt bad for her, he really did. "Come on, let's get you home," he said as he walked out of the station with her while Shizuru stayed back to talk to the officer.

"How bad was it?" she asked quietly, Toga shook his head, "they were shot and then the shrine was burned down, there is nothing left of it except for the wellhouse where we found Kagome hiding behind some boxes. She's been through a lot, but she seems strong," he responded. The chestnut haired female nodded and thanked him again before leaving.

*The Next Morning*

Kagome couldn't sleep, a makeshift bed was in the corner of the living room, of course she'd slept on worse like the ground in demon infested forests. She'd gotten up early, showered and put on the clothes Shizuru loaned her, they were a little bigger than her, but she'd deal with them. She even began making everyone on breakfast, she felt like she should thank them somehow for taking her in.

" _So your cousin is living with you now?"_ Yusuke's voice was on the other line of the receiver as Kuwabara shut his door, "yeah…it's pretty bad, I'm supposed to take her out shopping for clothes while Shizuru cleans up the basement to turn into a bedroom for her…maybe you could bring Keiko and meet her, Keiko might be able to help her better than I can when it comes to shopping for girl clothes," he said.

" _For sure dude, Keiko's been wanting to do some shopping anyway…how are you going to hide our job from her, Botan tends to just pop up whenever,"_ the question had him stumped, honestly. He didn't know how they'd keep it hidden from her, he didn't want to – he and Kagome were close, he hated having to lie to her. But she wouldn't understand, right? 'Oh yeah by the way Kagome, demons are real and I work with them and I hunt for the ruler of spirit world.' Yeah, she would think he was nuts.

A wonderful smell drifted across his nose and he hung up on Yusuke after giving him a time to meet them, walking downstairs to see Kagome in the kitchen, plating the last of the pancakes and cutting up fruit for them.

"Aw Kags, you didn't have to do this, you know?" he said as he sat down, "I know, but I just wanted to thank you guys for taking me in and such, I could have figured things out on my own," she said as she handed him a plate.

"Nonsense, we're happy to have you here. After breakfast we'll be meeting up with Urameshi and his girl to shop for clothes and stuff for your room," he stated. Kagome nodded, "I need clothes and eventually my grandfather's lawyer is going to stop by later this week to go over his will and estate," she said with a sigh. Then she had to plan some sort of ceremony for all three of her dead family members. She didn't know how she was going to make it through that.

Within little time breakfast was finished and Kagome washed the dishes before Shizuru took them to the mall to meet up with Yusuke and Keiko. Kagome was never afraid to meet new people, but she remembered that Urameshi was some sort of rival to Kuwabara, so that would be interesting. Blue hues were met with a boy in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with slicked back hair arguing with a light brown-haired girl.

"Jesus Keiko, how many times are you going to yell at me over this!? I'm sorry I'm not a better boyfriend, sometimes I'm busy saving the world to remember trivial dates like going to the movies," the boy had growled out and Kagome's eyebrows shot up slightly. Saving the world? Kuwabara cleared his throat and rushed over to the two, "Urameshi, you idiot…" he growled out lowly before turning to face his cousin. Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what he had been picturing, but this certainly wasn't it. In his head Kuwabara's cousin would have probably been more like a twin. But this raven-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Jesus.

"Keiko, Urameshi this is my cousin Kagome," the oaf introduced the three of them with a grin on his face. Kagome smiled politely and waved, "so you're that rival Kazuma was always going on and on about, and it's wonderful to meet you Keiko," she said happily. The four of them were getting ready to walk into the mall when someone clearing their throat behind them stopped them. The miko turned around to see a red-haired boy and a short male with black hair and red eyes. She felt herself internally shiver at the sight of red eyes. That one was definitely a demon and she fought to keep her spiritual energy in check so she didn't purify him right in front of Kazuma and Yusuke. But it seemed they knew them.

"Kurama, short-stuff, this is kind of bad timing…I've got my cousin here and all," Kuwabara said quietly, both Kurama and Hiei looked over at the female he pointed at. That was Kuwabara's cousin?

' _Hiei, she's a miko,'_ Kurama said and the hybrid nodded in affirmation, there was a slight holy energy surrounding her despite how much she was holding back. He was curious as to how Kuwabara hadn't sensed it yet given his level of spiritual awareness. "Koenma sent us, there's a couple demons who got through the barrier and they have a thing for children's souls," Kurama spoke in low tones. Yusuke groaned loudly and Kuwabara had turned to tell Kagome they'd be back, but she wasn't there. "Where'd Kagome go?" he asked and Keiko pointed in the direction of the woods, "she took off running that way while you guys were talking," she said.

Of course, it was in the direction of the demons.

* * *

Kagome could sense it, the youki permeating the woods close to her cousin and his friends. This was the first time she'd been able to really sense youkai here in the present era. Well that and her cousins friends or coworkers, whatever they were to him. She didn't have a physical bow and arrow with her, but before all of this had happened she'd been training in her dreams with Midoriko. Whom she was actually the reincarnation of, not Kikyo. During that training she'd learned how to channel and form her energy into a weapon if need be.

Well, now she'd be able to put that training to use. The miko got closer and closer to the area, blue eyes landing on the three demons that were stalking the area. God, their youki was massive and it made her ill. She could sense the evil in their aura. Okay training, don't fail me now.

"okay wise guys, drop the kids," she spoke up, betraying the nervousness she felt as they all turned to face her. One had three eyes, another had a horn and the last one looked the most normal and seemed to be the ring leader. A sick smirk tugged at his features as his eyes trailed up and down her form, why did all demons have to be so damn creepy?

"What are you going to do about it, princess, scream? I like it when girls scream," the one with three eyes had said and Kagome let her energy crackle around her fingertips. In an instant she let her energy take form of a bow and arrow. The leader instantly took a step back as his eyes widened. A miko. How was one still alive in this time?

The female shot the first energy arrow, landing right in the forehead of the three-eyed demon. The demon burst into ash before he could even scream. A second arrow landed in the chest of the horned demon moments later. Kagome got closer to the leader of them all, "any smart comments you'd like to make?" she asked, but the demon was still frozen in surprise.

Kuwabara and the guys had just arrived to watch Kagome place her hands on the demon, her skin holding a faint pink glow. _'She's trained…powerful,'_ Kurama stated, green eyes staring intently at the 3 piles of ash surrounding the girl. Yusuke couldn't take his eyes off of her, how had she been able to do that? And so effortlessly. This was something that would have to be reported to Koenma, but he didn't want to report it.

"K-Kagome?" Kuwabara was the first one to speak, watching his cousin's back stiffen and the pink glow around her faded away as she turned to face him. Her eyes were downcast, unable to look at him as he took a step closer to her.

No other words were said until another voice popped into the clearing, "Kagome-sama?"

* * *

There it is, the first chapter!

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait on the update time on this. I got hella busy. But I'm uploading two chapters for this and another for a couple of my other fanfics. Maybe even a new one surrounding Bank/Kag. We'll see.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

* * *

No other words were said until another voice popped into the clearing, "Kagome-sama?"

All individuals in the clearing turned and looked at the owner of the voice, the spirit detectives being shocked to see Botan while Kagome was confused onto how the blue-haired girl knew her. The grim reaper laughed sheepishly, blinking cotton-candy hued eyes a few times before rubbing the back of her neck, "all of spirit world knows all about the travels of the Shikon Miko," she said simply.

Kuwabara blinked in a confused manner while Kurama nodded as if understanding it all finally. Yusuke just looked between Kagome, whom looked about as confused as them, and Botan, who was staring at Kagome with a look of awe on her features. "I suppose I have explaining to do, huh Kazuma-kun," the miko finally spoke up after what seemed like hours of deafening silence. The orange-haired boy could only nod with a heavy exhale.

' _Hard to believe that this is THE Shikon Miko that I heard so much about in the past as just a young kit,'_ Kurama had said and Hiei just nodded silently, he'd also heard of the Shikon Miko but only thought her to be a rumor to scare demon children. Surely this girl in front of them wasn't as powerful as the Shikon Miko was boasted to be. But she purified 3 B-Class demons from the Makai and her energy seems like it hadn't even diminished at all.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon at Kuwabara's**

"And 2 years later the Jewel is just nearly complete, just my part of the Jewel and Naraku's…then well the tragedy at my shrine, I don't know how I'm going to get back to finish my part, the longer I'm in the present time with the jewel, the more danger the humans are in this era," Kagome said, finishing off her explanation. Now all of those 'illnesses' made sense to Kuwabara. It was a cover for Kagome going to the past to put together a jewel she shattered. It was so crazy how he'd been worried about explaining demons to Kagome when she seemed to understand more than he did about them. She traveled with them, fought with them, she was raising a demon kit. Her mortal enemy was a half-demon hellbent on destroying her and consuming the jewel for its power.

Yusuke was silent through the whole explanation. He was trying to wrap his mind around Kuwabara even having a cousin as hot as the girl sitting across from him. And she knew about demons. Knew how to fight, could purify them with a simple touch. Jesus where was she when they were facing demons in the Tournament?

"Lady Kagome," Kurama's smooth voice grabbed the miko's attention and she looked up, sapphire orbs colliding with emerald. "Please, just Kagome is fine," the girl responded awkwardly and the fox avatar gave her a kind smile, "forgive me for being frank, but I fail to see how you keep this much power in check being that you only found out about your abilities two years ago…and you travel with youkai which is against your very nature as a miko," he said.

The miko nodded, it was a valid question, "honestly, I didn't really get a handle on my powers until a few months ago. I am the reincarnation of the Priestess Midoriko, who created the Jewel out of her own soul, and she's been training me in dream sequences. I also travel with a monk and train with an elder priestess in Edo when we stop there." She answered, "as for the traveling with demons and it being against my nature, I trust the demons I travel with. Shippo is no threat to me as he is like my child and Inuyasha was the first man I fell in love with. Sesshomaru would call me foolish for ever trusting demons, but him and I have an agreement as well. We respect each other and admire each other's capabilities. He's a powerful demon and I'm a powerful miko, we started off as enemies but we are working towards the same goal which is to remove Naraku from this world."

Yusuke felt this slight clenching in his chest at the sound of her being in love with some demon named Inuyasha. Though the reaction confused him – he was with Keiko and loved Keiko. This was just a girl with powers. But…she would understand him better than Keiko ever would. Keiko, bless her heart, would never be able to fully be a part of this world – the world of demons and violence. It was too dangerous for her. It was dangerous for her to even be involved with him based on the amount of enemies Yusuke seemed to have without even knowing anyone.

But Kagome – she'd seen it all. Been through it all. She was strong and powerful – stunning, even. Anyone with eyes could appreciate such exotic features. Her blue eyes and filled out form. _Get it together, Urameshi – this is Kuwabara's COUSIN and you're dating KEIKO who is beautiful and you've known her forever…besides Kagome is way out of your league. More in Kurama's league or hell – if Hiei was into humans she'd totally be his type._ The detective stood and pulled out his phone, he needed to call Keiko and try to soothe things over with the girl. He needed to stop standing her up or he wouldn't even have her to come home to.

Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as Yusuke walked out of the house and blanched when Shizuru walked into the house and gave Kazuma a look that could possibly kill him. "You moron, what did I say about introducing her to your friends," the older woman growled and Kuwabara raised his hands in a placating manner, "it's okay sis, she already knows about demons from her own travels," he said and Shizuru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile and nodded as if confirming everything.

The woman just shook her head with a sigh, "I need a drink," she groaned out before going into the kitchen. "So I shared my story, how did you get opened up to the world of demons, Kazuma-kun?" the miko asked with a slight smile. The raven-haired female sighed heavily, "never did get to those clothes huh, we'll have to regroup with Keiko-chan tomorrow," she said as Yusuke walked in. "She won't be joining us," he said tersely, an unreadable expression on his face. Kagome felt her eyebrows scrunch together and she frowned as the detective turned around and walked right back outside. The miko stood and followed him out, blue hues shining with concern.

"Yusuke-kun?" she questioned softly and he turned his head to look at her, "don't worry about it, Gome," he said with a clearly fake smile. She should know since she'd perfected them around Inuyasha before they decided to just be friends. She watched him sit down before moving forward and sitting down next to him, "I assume things are not great? Does she know about demons?" the miko asked and he nodded, "yeah she knows, but…she really doesn't like it, never did like my fighting to begin with."

"But it's gotten worse since I became a spirit detective and the Dark Tournament freaked her out, she was catatonic for a while when I almost died during the tournament," he said and Kagome couldn't help but laugh slightly. The detective looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she waved him off, "oh I'm sorry, I know your problems with your girlfriend aren't a laughing matter…but damn, your life sounds as dangerous and tragic as mine…I can't count on two hands how many times I've almost died or been kidnapped in the past," she said and shook her head. This brought a slight smile to the detective's face and he chuckled, "now I can't say I've ever been kidnapped before, so you may have it slightly worse than me, but just slightly," he joked with a hearty laugh this time.

Kagome giggled along with him before quieting down, "if she loves you Yusuke, she would accept you no matter what. Thug or not. Demon hunter or spirit detective. It comes as a part of a full package with you," she said softly. The detective's eyebrows, "that's basically what I told her! And then she accused me of never having time for her and god, girls are so complicated, can never make 'em happy," he growled out in a frustrated manner.

The miko shook her head and stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder, "if you truly love her, fight for her and prove it to her or make her jealous?" She suggested before walking inside. The detective watched her walk in, dark hues trailing down her body before quickly looking away. She was definitely dangerous to him if he ever wanted to get Keiko back.

* * *

 **1 week later**

It had only been a week since tragedy befell her life and took her family away from her in mere minutes. The shrine was still covered in police tape, especially the well. She wondered if Inuyasha had come through for her. Probably not. Kikyo had been travelling with them recently so he was most likely distracted by her.

Kagome pulled the jewel out of her shirt and looked at the half completed bauble. Stupid, troublesome thing. A knock sounded at her door and she looked up at Kazuma came downstairs with Yusuke, the miko smile softly and stood, brushing off the skirt she wore and straightened out her shirt. Wait – what was she doing? Trying to impress the detective? He was taken – in love with Keiko – had she not learned anything after dealing with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

 _God, girl, you're hopeless,_ she thought to herself. "Hey Gome!" the detective greeted her cheerfully, throwing an arm around her shoulders much to Kuwabara's discomfort. The carrot-top growled warningly and Yusuke chuckled before removing his arm, "I just wanted ruffle his feathers," he joked and Kagome laughed softly before turning around before he saw the blush on her cheeks.

She had to get it together. He was cute – well, ridiculously hot – but unavailable. Completely and hopelessly unavailable. "Anyway Kags, it's time to take you to our boss, he's very interested in meeting you," Kuwabara piped up, trying to interrupt the awkward silence in the basement. Kagome grinned and turned around, "the leader of the spirit world? Cool. Gotcha. Maybe he can help get me back to the past so that I can finish this quest," she rambled to herself as she grabbed her shoes. Was her outfit okay for meeting a leader?

As if on queue Botan popped in and Kagome jumped, she never would get used to that, "let's go, Koenma is not a patient man," she piped up with a cheery grin and Yusuke snorted, "he's not a man at all," he chuckled and got hit over the head by Botan's oar. Kagome'd heard that the spirit world leader liked to walk around as a toddler and it sounded hilarious, but probably an illusion.

The grim reaper said no more and turned to open the portal, "come on, come on, hurry up," she ushered each of them through and Kagome walked through cautiously, her blue hues taking in the bright office she just stepped into. She'd never would have guessed that this was what spirit world looked like. "Ah, the Shikon Miko, at last," a voice shook her out of her revere and she looked down at the toddler. Yusuke wasn't kidding about it. The miko held back her laugh and nodded her head, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Koenma-sama," she greeted politely.

Yusuke had to give it to her, she was much more controlled than him when meeting Koenma for the first time. Especially given her reaction when he told her that his boss liked to wear diapers. The toddler glanced between Kuwabara and Kagome, it made sense. Both had immense spiritual energy, but Kagome's made Kuwabara's look puny. She was just cloaked in pure energy and he knew she was holding most of it in. "I've read much about your travels and have kept up with your time travelling. But first, I'd like to give you something that you never got to do. George, bring them in," he said into a microphone. The doors behind them opened up and Kagome couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes.

Right in front of her were her mother, grandfather and Souta. Her heart tightened and she rushed over to them, tossing her arms around her mother and sobbing into her chest. Kazuma swallowed thickly as he stared at those spirits. Especially that of Souta's. The boy was so young. He didn't deserve to lose his life like that. Finally Kagome stopped crying long enough to pull away and look at all three of them, regret shining in her blue orbs, "mama, jii-chan, Souta, I'm so sorry – I wasn't strong enough to save you," she choked out.

Shiori's brown hues softened and she put her cool hands on her daughter's cheeks, "you survived, my sweet daughter, I couldn't have asked for anything better…" the woman replied. She wished both of her children had survived. Kagome turned to face Koenma, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "thank you, Koenma-sama, you've given me the goodbye I didn't get to have," she trailed off softly. She had a hard time looking at Souta. He was so young. Just 11. He didn't even get to live his life. Much like Kohaku. Now she could understand how Sango feels.

Koenma nodded and gave them a few more minutes before the three were ushered out of the office. To the next task at hand. "How long until your quest has finished, Kagome-sama?" he asked curiously. Kagome retrieved the jewel from around her neck, "just a few scattered pieces, our chunk and Naraku's…is there anyway you can help me get back to the Feudal era?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, but you will be taking Yusuke and his team with you, you'll need all the help you can get."

The miko shook her head vehemently, "this is my fight…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to any of them while in the past," she said, but Koenma held up his hand. "That is the only way I'll open up a direct portal to the past for you, Kagome-sama. The team is more than capable of being able to survive and help you in your battle. Naraku is a formidable enemy and if you don't return soon we'll be seeing him in this era," the leader warned. Unfortunately, he had a point. They were lacking allies. They had Sesshomaru and Kouga along with what was left of the wolf tribe. But that still wasn't enough. Not when Naraku could summon hundreds of demons at will and then his many offspring that he created. Hakudoshi was challenging enough without Kagura and Kanna's mirror. And that was only three of many powerful extensions of Naraku. And then Naraku himself was formidable with the power of half of the jewel.

* * *

Here it is! Chapter Two.

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter Three! So, uh, Keiko is kind of a bitch in this, so any fans of hers I apologize in advance. And there'll be some fluff as well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again. I own nothing but the computer I write this on.

* * *

It all happened in fast forward after that, once Kagome finally relented to Yusuke and the team being sent back to the past with her, plans were made for the portal to be opened in two days while Koenma worked on a device that could bring them back and forth freely. There would be a device for them and one for her group to hold onto so that they would be given a portal directly to wherever they were settled. Kagome had a bad feeling about all of it. She didn't want them in the past with her. She knew that they'd gone through dangerous ordeals, but the demons of that era were even more dangerous than they'd ever faced. Especially Naraku.

It had taken Kazuma a few hours to get Shizuru to settle down about him going to the past with Kagome, also Kagome had to re-explain her story to her older cousin to get her to understand. Kurama was concocting some sort of fluid that would allow him to transition to his demon form for the duration of however long they would be in the past. Hiei seemed to be itching to get to where things were the 'glory days' as he'd explained it. She was sure that Sesshomaru would be the same way if he was stuck in the city like this.

The miko headed upstairs, hearing the hushed angry voices of Keiko and Yusuke standing outside the front door. Apparently the detective was breaking the news to her about his travelling. She stopped on the steps, unable to help herself from eavesdropping even a little bit.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to go away again, Yusuke? To the past, what are you even talking about?" Keiko asked the sullen detective who'd had his head hanging low. There was irritation in her voice and flashing through her brown hues as she looked at him.

Yusuke sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck in a frustrated manner, "Koenma wants to send us back to the Feudal Era to help Kuwabara's cousin finish her journey to fix some god forsaken bauble that could destroy the world as we know it if it doesn't get finished," he said softly and the girl in front of him shook her head.

"So you're going to the past with Kuwabara's cousin, to help her slay a demon. Haven't you done enough of saving the world?" She questioned angrily and Yusuke felt his own anger rising, "it's my job Keiko, I died and was brought back to life to do this job!" he responded, his voice rising only slightly. Keiko took a step back, anger flashing even more in those cinnamon hues, "well don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back…I'm tired of it all Yusuke. You skipping dates, hell you skipped out on our shopping trip with Kazuma and his cousin to go after her…I don't like the idea of you being in the past with someone so pretty and I'm stuck here waiting for you like some sort of fool," she rambled on.

The detective's jaw dropped, "you're kidding me right? You're jealous? I'm not doing this because I have hidden feelings for Kuwabara's cousin, Keiko! I'm doing it because my boss is insisting I do it, hell Kagome fought him for hours about us coming on this quest with her. I love you and have eyes for only you," he reassured the girl who just shook her head.

Part of that wasn't true, however, even Yusuke knew that. He held an attraction for the powerful miko, but knew he'd never have a chance with her. He didn't even want one – he loved Keiko, always had, always will.

"I can't trust that Yusuke, you could be gone for months and I'm not sure I can keep waiting for a boyfriend who won't put me first…you never put me first, its always your job and saving the world that comes first. Your beloved fighting that you never can get enough of because you're a violent thug, always have been and I thought I could love you enough that you would change for me. Be normal and get a normal job so that we can have a normal life and family," she said bitterly, tears in her eyes as she spoke. Each word was like his heart was shattering piece by piece.

Yusuke shook his head, "I'm not normal Keiko! I have this power inside of me, that makes me not normal. I'll never give you that mundane normal life that you want," he told her. Keiko nodded, "and that's why things need to be over between us, I want blissful normal and I can't have that with you no matter how much I love you," she said and left it at that. That was the final piece that shattered in his heart, also shattering a piece of his soul as he watched her walk away from the porch. Tears burned in his eyes and he wiped them away furiously before walking into Kuwabara's house. He raised his head and brown hues clashed with blue. And he stood still as the miko finished walking up the stairs from the basement and walked up to him.

It was all silence between the two of them as he dropped to his knees in front of her and she lowered down with him, pale arms wrapping around him tightly and pulling him close to her. His arms circled around her slim waist and his face buried itself in her hair.

Kagome couldn't believe everything she just heard, but she felt the detective just break down against her, moisture hitting her neck as his torso shook in broken, silent sobs. God, it was so heartbreaking and she felt anger flare through her body. That girl was so selfish! She couldn't stand it. The broken detective in her arms was so strong and powerful, handsome as all hell…he deserved better than that.

The miko's hands rubbed up and down his back until the shaking finally settled and he slowly pulled back from her hold. Yet he wouldn't look her in the eyes. However, she felt this urge to look him in the eyes so she brought her hands to bring his head to face her. God looking into his eyes made it even worse. Tear stained cheeks and dark stormy brown hues bore into her sapphire orbs. Her thumbs wiped away the wetness from his cheeks and he was silent through the whole deal, eyes tracing her features as she did so.

And then his head dipped in to crush his lips against hers. They were so soft and pliant against his. He needed this. Kagome's eyes were wide and part of her felt like she should pull away from this, he just broke up with his girlfriend, he was in pain and that was why he was kissing her. Not because he liked her in any way and she didn't want to be another rebound. She went through that for two years with Inuyasha.

Yet she couldn't listen to that part of her as she felt the desperation in him. He needed the comfort with the way his arms tightened around her waist and the miko found herself melting into the kiss. Her eyes slid shut and her arms slipped around his neck loosely as she slowly and shyly returned the kiss. A sense of relief rushed through him as she returned his kiss and he pulled her even closer, though that was hardly possible. His fingers clutched the back of her shirt and his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip which brought forth a soft noise from the girl he was kissing.

Loud footfalls on the porch made the kiss end abruptly and the blushing miko stood, helping him up as well just as Kuwabara and Kurama came into the house. Kazuma's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two of them before seeing the upset look on Yusuke's features. Kurama however knew exactly what had transpired with the flush in Kagome's cheeks and the swollen nature of her lips. He said nothing however yet emerald hues locked with brown before the detective looked away from him.

"Keiko broke up with him about 10 minutes ago, so I was comforting him and giving him a hug," Kagome said simply and walked back down the stairs behind her. Kazuma frowned deeply, "she broke up with you? Over what?" he asked the detective who growled. "Because I was going to the past instead of staying here with her…we've been having troubles ever since we returned from the Dark Tournament, she doesn't like my fighting or putting myself into life threatening situations, though she knows its what makes me feel the most alive," he said with a sigh. Kurama nodded slowly, Keiko was blissfully human, she would never be able to understand Yusuke's need for this.

The detective shook it off, brown hues looking at the stairs before sighing, "I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm going to the bathroom," he said and made his way downstairs. But he wasn't going to the bathroom, he needed to talk to Kagome about that kiss.

* * *

Kagome could feel her lips still tingling as she finished packing the items she needed for the Feudal era, crayons and workbooks for Shippo and Rin. Soaps for Sango. Ramen for Inuyasha. Sweets for Miroku. A knock brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Yusuke standing on the steps. A blush colored her cheeks and she nodded her head for him to come over, setting the bag to the side and sitting down. The detective was silent as he sat next to her. "Kagome, listen…" he trailed off, but she held her hand up.

"The kiss was nice, I don't regret it, but you and Keiko just broke up…you need time to heal," she said softly and put her hand on his. The detective nodded slowly, "I don't regret the kiss either…I liked it and if I'm being honest I've been wanting to do it for a while…but I was with Keiko and honestly you're so out of my league its hilarious," he said with a half-smile and Kagome shook her head. Her hand raised to his cheek to turn his head to look at her. Then she leaned in to peck a soft kiss against his lips which shocked him, "trust me…you're my exact type and that's why I want you to heal…I don't want to be a rebound for you," she said affectionately.

Yusuke nodded, "you definitely don't deserve that, Kagome," he responded though his mind was swirling at what she said about him being her type. He didn't understand how that was possible, but yet the thought of her waiting for him was thrilling. "Now Yusuke, you should finish getting ready, we only have a couple hours before we have to go to the past and that's going to be an ordeal and a half," she said. It was already going to be hell since it'd been almost two months since she'd been in the Feudal Era and she knows the well doesn't work from trying it repeatedly after the death of her family. So she knew Inuyasha was already going to be in rare irritated form, not to include her bringing other guys into their camp and he was protective of her. No longer jealous since they were just friends but now he was like that overprotective brother. Not to mention Kouga – who still was claiming her as 'his woman'.

Oh boy…this was going to be an adventure in and of itself.

* * *

And here's chapter three!

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this took a lot longer to update than I had initially wanted, but here it is. The latest installment of Eternally Yours. I'm so glad people are enjoying it!

Disclaimer: Nothing. I will always own nothing.

* * *

And it really was an adventure starting off. Going through Botan's portal felt much like going through the well on her shrine. Or what remained of the burnt shrine. The thought still brought tears to her eyes, but not like the tears she felt when she was transported directly into Kaede's hut in Edo. She didn't mistake the shocked look on Inuyasha's face as his amber hues stared at her. She shared sobs and hugs with Sango and Shippo while Miroku looked as perplexed as Inuyasha.

And then those amber hues landed on that of her cousin and his team. That's when the arguing started.

"Oi, wench! Why are you here and who are they!?" the half-demon asked accusingly and already Kagome felt her ire rising. Two seconds and she already wanted to 'sit' him into next week. "What I'm doing here…." She trailed off, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she leaned against the wall of the hut. "My family is dead…my shrine is torched and I have to finish this damn quest even if it kills me," she told him, blue hues watching as the Hanyou's ears pinned back on his head at the mentioning of her family being dead.

"What happened?" he asked softly, "some thugs came to the shrine, shot and killed mom, souta and gramps, they didn't get me because mom sent me running into the wellhouse before they could get to me. After they killed them, they burned the shrine, would have gotten to the wellhouse had the police and fire department not showed up when they did, otherwise I'd be dead too. Besides how did you expect to finish the jewel if I had it with me, wise guy?" she asked with a raised brow, bringing the bauble out from under her shirt and showing it to him.

The hanyou shook his head and moved over to the miko, wrapping red clad arms around her tightly. Kagome hadn't realized how much she needed it until he hugged her and she felt herself slump against him and tears stung in her eyes. "As far as who they are goes: that's my cousin Kazuma and his team, the ruler of spirit world sent them with me as well as giving me a portal back to this time, under the orders that they help us finish this quest and kill Naraku," she said. Inuyasha didn't like it, didn't like having 3 men around that could look at HIS Kagome for any reason other than being a part of their pack.

They might not be in love anymore, but he was still protective over the young miko. Shippo was completely enamored with Kurama and was asking him a billion questions already. Obviously the young kit could sense the fox spirit in him and she noted the golden hue of the red-head's normally emerald eyes as he answered the questions. Hiei couldn't be any further disinterested in anything but the open air that the Feudal Era provided. It was much different than the Makai and Ningenkai had to offer.

It was all just one entity, before the barriers and he couldn't wait to roam free outside of the bounds of wherever this ragtag group traveled.

"Inuyasha…have you been in contact with your brother yet? Since you sent me to my time before I could have my meeting with him?" she asked and the hanyou nodded, "yeah, the bastard stopped by a couple weeks ago which was the agreed upon meeting day and I told him you were no longer here. He left right after that," he responded and Kagome sighed heavily, it had taken her a lot to get that meeting set up. Now she'd have to go to the Western Lands and hopefully meet him while patrolling. "Wonderful, more work for me to do. We need to travel to his lands so that I can speak with him, we could really use his help. We already have guaranteed support from Koga and the wolf tribes. But Sesshomaru is an invaluable ally to have in the fight to come," she said. The mention of his brother and the wolf's name made the hanyou bristle and growl. He didn't want anything to do with either of them, but knew the help would be useful.

"We'll leave in the morning," he finally responded and Kagome nodded, she had a new bag with all of her normal supplies since her trusty yellow pack was lost in the fire. "Alright everyone, let's get some rest, we have an early morning and a long ass trip ahead of us," Inuyasha said and with that Miroku and Sango went to the hut that was built for them, Kagome would be staying with Kaede and Shippo. Kaede allowed Kazuma and the gang to have their own hut for the night so that everyone would be able to bed down.

* * *

 **2 days later**

The beginning of the trip had been a bit rocky, Yusuke and Inuyasha seemed to butt heads at every turn, they had similar personalities and were both the 'leaders' of their particular groups. And it was giving her a headache. Kagome just needed to get to Sesshomaru in one piece and hope to salvage what little respect he had in her to begin with. She didn't know how well that was going to go now that he believed that she backed out on their agreement. She was supposed to heal his arm, that was a part of the agreement – Inuyasha just didn't know that yet.

The next day went a little better, though the two hot-headed males still disagreed to a point, they stayed quiet throughout most of the walking until they bedded down for the night. Her nerves were racing and she felt like freaking out on most of the time, meditating didn't help. Her bones were aching from all the walking and the stress of the coming battle was sure to give her an early grave with all the grey hairs. She wished her cousin wasn't here. She loved him but she didn't want him in this kind of danger. But it seemed to follow him from all the stories he'd been sharing the last couple days.

His adventures with the SD team seemed to mirror her own. He had a high spiritual awareness which made sense given their family tree and what she was able to do with holy and spirit energy. She learned more about Kurama and even got a glimpse of what his demon form looked like when he was off secluded away in the woods with Shippo yesterday. What was it about attractive demons with silver hair and golden eyes. And then – there was Yusuke. Those warm brown eyes, slicked back black hair, gorgeous muscle definition. He had an infectious personality, despite his misgivings with Inuyasha, but that was just them butting heads about being the 'leader'.

But it was obvious to her even now that he was still hurting and would be for a while about losing Keiko. She knew what it was like to lose your first love. Inuyasha was that first love for her though they've both agreed it wasn't meant to be and moved on to a good companionship versus muddled relationship. The miko slowly stepped away from the group who were conversing to run down to the river and grab water for dinner.

Her thoughts were muddled and her mind felt so heavy. She was even distracted to say the least as she leaned down in front of the cool water to fill a few bottles for use.

"Miko."

The cool voice drifted across her ears and she jumped, blue eyes wide as she dropped the full bottles on the river bed and stood. She swallowed thickly and turned to face the demon lord. Why did he have to be so quiet and intimidating?

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, jesus you scared me," she gasped out, holding a hand over her chest. The demon lord just simply looked at her with a raised brow, cold golden hues unblinking as he stared at her.

"This one had heard from the half-breed that you were no longer with us, yet here you are in my lands. I thought I had smelled you when we stopped for the night," he mentioned almost casually, gaze flicking down to the bottles she had dropped. Kagome grimaced and blanched slightly, trying to figure out what she could say to him aside from the truth. "Well, uh, that's a funny story," she began slightly though he looked far from amused.

Oh boy. The miko walked up to a grove of trees and sat down, watching as the Demon Lord came to join her though he leaned against a tree instead of sitting on the ground. "So, I'm sure you gathered that I'm different and not of this time, I'm from 500 years in the future where demonic presence is scarce and everything is civilized. Well Inuyasha decided over a month ago that I didn't belong in this time so he sent me back home and had Miroku seal the well in which I used to travel back and forth between the two times," she said and watched him as he nodded to process the knowledge, "makes sense. Your way of speaking to those superior to you and your strange books," he said slowly.

She had decided to ignore the jab about the superior thing. Arrogant as always. But he had reason to be. He was a powerful demon, one she should fear but she just doesn't. Still she had been upgraded from 'Inuyasha's Wench' to 'Miko', solid improvement in her book when it came to the cold demon lord. "Therefore, with that all being out in the open, I apologize for missing out meeting, it was out of my control, but I am offering to do the part of it I was supposed to do, if you want your arm back," she said calmly. Though her tone of voice completely betrayed how she felt on the inside.

"Those terms are acceptable, Miko. Restore this one's arm and our agreement shall continue and you will have my aid against the hanyou," he said without a moment's hesitation. Kagome felt a surge of relief hit her like a ton of bricks. And then he looked at her as if telling her to hop to it and heal him. She exhaled a deep breath and stood up. "Uh, I'm gonna need you to take off your – erm – shirt," she said with heat rushing to her cheeks instantly.

The demon lord said nothing, just went about removing his armor and haori. Damn – he looked good.

 _Not now teenage hormones,_ she chastised herself on the inside and then made her way over to him. She couldn't get distracted by a god-like physique. Though it shouldn't surprise her – he was a god-like demon. However, she would never admit that out loud. Her hands were shaking as she place them on the stump where his left arm used to be. The warmth of his skin surprised her given the fact that she'd thought it would be as cold as his demeanor. Proves she should never assume anything about this demon.

Blue hues flicked over to his right arm, taking in the detail she needed to know to reform the lost limb. God – she hoped she did this right. She learned all she needed to know about healing such a huge injury from Midoriko, but still this was her first time actually doing it.

With another deep breath she closed her eyes and focused her energy into her hands, being careful to not hit him with purification instead of healing. Sesshomaru watched with thinly veiled interest as the miko was indeed doing as promised. Slowly his arm was reforming. He felt the warmth from her healing spread through him from where her small hands had clasped the humiliating stub that his arm had become thanks to Inuyasha and the wench.

Once the arm was fully restored all the way down to the stripes and lethal claws the miko stepped away, slightly out of breath. Yet she was ecstatic, it worked. It actually worked. She had done it. Officially made a limb grow back out of nothing.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you, Miko. You have done me a great service tonight," he said softly, his tone of voice not near as cold and biting as it had been moments ago as he flexed his hand. Kagome nodded, waving his gratitude off as if it had been nothing, "we're allies now, Lord Sesshomaru, and my allies need to be at their strongest," she said softly in response.

"Oi Wench what is taking you so –," Inuyasha trailed off as he entered where he had sensed Kagome's presence, a growl vibrating from his chest as his eyes landed on his topless older brother and Kagome being that close to him. The miko grimaced, she really didn't want to deal with this. The hanyou glanced between his brother and the miko before his eyes finally fell on the restored limb. "Are you fucking insane, Kagome!? You give him back the one thing that could actually allow him to kill us?" he growled out.

Kagome felt her spine stiffen before the demon lord in front of her growled in warning, "watch it half-breed, this miko is going to be the reason I do not kill you right now. We have formed an alliance, as what was agreed upon before you sent her back to her era against her will. She restored this one's arm and I agreed to aid you in the battle against Naraku," he replied. That cold, biting edge to his tone was back in full tempo.

"In fact, I am prepared to offer all of you shelter at the Western Palace so that all can be rested and trained rigorously in preparation," he offered in continuance which was enough to shock the miko. She hadn't expected that, but would be useful in the long run. Inuyasha had bristled, but even he wasn't thick enough to not see reason with that.

"Inuyasha, all of us being together in one place, preparing and learning how to work cohesively as a team is going to be what wins this for us, it's going to minimalize how many people we're going to inevitably lose in this fight," the miko stated and the demon lord had nodded in agreement once again with her and it was strange to her that Sesshomaru was actually agreeing with her instead of belittling her for being a human.

Restoring his arm was probably the best decision she had ever made.

* * *

Until next time...


End file.
